The present disclosure relates to compositions and optical data storage media as well as methods of using the optical data storage media.
Generally speaking, reverse saturable absorbers (RSA) are compounds that have extremely low linear absorption at a given wavelength, and transmit nearly all of the light at this wavelength. However, when subjected to high intensity laser power at these given wavelengths, low level linear absorption can lead to a state where the molecule has a higher absorption cross section and becomes highly absorbing at that same wavelength; causing it to strongly absorb subsequent photons. For example, many RSAs experience photoexcitation when impinged upon by incident actinic radiation having a wavelength of 532 nm. Because this wavelength is within the green color portion of the visible spectrum, these RSA's may typically be referred to as “green” RSA's.
Recently, certain RSA's have found utility in the area of data storage systems. Optical data storage, wherein reading or writing of data is accomplished by shining light on, e.g., a disk, provides advantages over data recorded in media which must be read by other means, e.g., a magnetically sensitive head for reading magnetic media, or a needle for reading media recorded in vinyl. And, more data can be stored in smaller media optically than can be stored in vinyl media. Further, since contact is not required to read the data, optical media are not as vulnerable to deterioration over periods of repeated use as vinyl media.
Optical data storage media also offer multiple advantages when compared to magnetic storage media. For example, unlike the magnetic disk drives, optical data storage media are most commonly provided as removable media, readily suitable for archiving and backing up data, sharing of content between unconnected systems, and distribution of prerecorded content. Although removable magnetic media, e.g., magnetic tapes, are available, the life-time of information stored on such media is typically limited to 10-12 years, the media are generally rather expensive, and data access is slow. In contrast, optical data storage media can provide the flexibility of removable recordable and/or prerecorded medium, fast data access time, robust inexpensive manufacturing of the media and drives that are affordable enough for consumer computer and entertainment systems.
Nonetheless, conventional optical data storage media does have limitations. First, the storage density of optical media is limited by physical constraints on the minimum size of a recording bit. Another limitation of optical storage is that data is usually stored in one or two discrete layers, either on the surface or sandwiched within the media. Recording the information depth-wise can increase storage capacity; however, methods of doing so, i.e., bleaching and photoreactions, require a large amount of optical power to produce readable marks. As a result, the rate of recording using these conventional 3D recording methods is slow. Further, the media used in these methods typically exhibits a linear response to light energy, and as a result, may require some mechanism to eliminate the sensitivity of the medium to light after the data have been recorded to eliminate unintended erasure, data loss, etc.
Holographic storage is optical data storage in which the data is represented as holograms, which are images of three dimensional interference patterns created by the intersection of two beams of light in a photosensitive medium. More particularly, the superposition of a reference beam and a signal beam, containing digitally encoded data, forms a 3-D interference pattern within the volume of the medium resulting in a chemical reaction that changes or modulates the refractive index of the photosensitive medium. This modulation records both the intensity and phase information from the signal as the hologram. The hologram can later be retrieved by exposing the storage medium to the reference beam alone, which interacts with the stored holographic data to generate a reconstructed signal beam proportional to the initial signal beam used to store the holographic image.
Early attempts at holographic storage relied on a page-based approach, i.e., where the bits of digital information are encoded into volume holograms as two-dimensional arrays of logical zeros and ones that traversed a ‘slice’ of the necessarily linear media onto which the holograms were recorded. Because a relatively large volume of the media was utilized, the recording and read-out equipment required to utilize a page-based approach can be complex and expensive, and reading or writing within the media is very sensitive to fluctuations in temperature and vibrations, as well as small variations in writing or reading wavelength or intensity.
As a result of these shortcomings, more recent research into holographic data storage has focused on a bit-wise approach, where each bit (or few bits) of information is represented by a hologram localized to a microscopic volume within a medium to create a region that reflects the readout light. Such localized volume holographic micro-reflectors may be arranged into multiple data layers throughout the volume of the medium. In such an arrangement, the readout and recording of data in the layers inevitably leads to exposure of the adjacent layers to the recording/readout radiation, and so, although linear materials have been shown to work for holographic data storage in single bit application, having a media that can support many layers of data without affecting other layers of data during the writing and reading steps would be more advantageous.
Materials capable of accommodating a bit-wise data storage approach are highly sought after as the equipment utilized to read and write to such material is either currently commercially available, or readily provided with modifications to readily commercially available reading and writing equipment. Further, holographic data storage by the bit-wise approach is more robust to temperature, wavelength, intensity variations, and vibration than holographic data stored using the page-based approach. In order to be optimally useful in the recordation of holograms, and in particular, micro-holograms, bit-wise data storage materials must be non-linear and further, will desirably exhibit refractive index change (Δn) of at least about 0.005 to about 0.05 in response to recording light. Ultimately, the magnitude of the refractive index modulations produced in the material by the recording light will define the diffraction efficiency for a given system configuration, which translates to the signal to noise ratio, bit error rate, and the achievable data density.
Thus, there remains a need for optical data storage media that can exhibit a nonlinear (or “threshold”) response to the recording light intensity and that is suitable for bit-wise holographic data storage. In particular, it would be advantageous for holograms stored in the media to be limited in depth so that increased capacity could be realized. It would be further desirable for such data storage media to be written in such a way that refractive index of the surrounding media is not significantly altered and that a substantial degradation of hologram efficiency at various depths is not seen.